


Accidentally Complete

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, basically craig has an easy pregnancy then a hard one, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig doesn’t remember them having a definitive conversation of yes, let’s do this. He remembers that Tweek cried at the ultrasound and clutched his hand in a way that said permanent. Their conversations just became more and more concrete, language changed slowly from if we keep the baby to when the baby is born.





	Accidentally Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but only have just decided to post now. I wanted to explore Creek kind of being lulled into a false sense of security by an easy first pregnancy.

Craig and Tweek has never really meant to have kids, not really. It’s not something they’d talked about or fantasised about together. Craig hadn’t broached the subject with Tweek, because he was thinking he didn’t want any and he was a little bit scared that information might make Tweek leave. They did not get to have this conversation, or get married, or put a deposit down on a house or any of those traditional things you do first. Fate forced their hand and changed Craigs mind for him. 

Craig was eighteen when he fell pregnant, just out of high school and barely in college. Everything with Tweek was super new, and Craig hadn’t even wanted to tell him at first. If you’d have asked Craig before what he’d have done in the face of an unwanted pregnancy he would say termination, without a second thought. 

But that Craig was ignorant, that Craig had no idea what it was actually like. And the Craig who didn’t want any children morphed into a Craig that wanted  _ this  _ child. Eighteen year old Craig, in the most important and most frightening situation of his entire life, could not make that decision so carelessly. He went to the clinic, but came out, still pregnant and crying his eyes out. He just couldn’t do it, he had all these feelings towards the baby he could explain or really process. But his emotions made the decision for him and now he  _ had  _ to tell Tweek.

Tweek said  _ fuck  _ a lot when Craig did finally pluck up the courage to tell him, but he didn’t say much else. He definitely didn’t say  _ I’m leaving  _ or  _ it’s not mine,  _ or any of the other scenarios Craig has conjured in his head. Tweek needed time to process, but he wasn’t running away. Tweek had confessed sheepishly that he wasn’t even sure that he wanted any kids, or at least, he hadn’t made the decision yet. The words made Craigs stomach turn, but at least Tweek rubbed his back while he was being sick. That was the first indication that Craig got, that Tweek wasn’t going anywhere. 

Craig doesn’t remember them having a definitive conversation of  _ yes, let’s do this.  _ He remembers that Tweek cried at the ultrasound and clutched his hand in a way that said  _ permanent.  _ Their conversations just became more and more concrete, language changed slowly from  _ if  _ we keep the baby to  _ when  _ the baby is born. Craig just wants to go for it, even though he and Tweek haven’t even been dating for a year. Craig just wants to find out where this will go, and he knows he loves this baby - even if he and Tweek split. 

Craig can’t say he enjoys being pregnant, he finds the experience to be mostly uncomfortable. And he definitely feels a bit of shame for being so young and in such a new relationship. People in his cohort definitely like to whisper about it, as well as people at work and back home. Safe to say neither Craig nor Tweek’s parents are thrilled, but neither are disowning them. Craig's mom begs him not to quit school on the phone, Craig can hear that she’s crying and he doesn’t know what else to do. So he promises that he won’t, people can do college and have kids, right? He’s sure that’s a thing people manage. Tweek’s parents demand to meet Craig immediately, and Craig doesn’t like them instantaneously. They’re super rich, but also extremely fake. Their money is why Tweek is going to get to stay in school, so Craig bites his tongue and doesn’t blow it. He thinks Tweek’s parents like him well enough, and that’s really all he needs. 

He knows that it’s probably vain and superficial of him, but he finds himself very uncomfortable in his own body as it changes. He doesn’t like having a round stomach and rolls and stretch marks all over. He doesn’t like that his back strains and his feet swell. And he doesn’t like that all his peers like to laugh at him for it. The thing that stops his from being completely miserable is the movement he can feel - it’s a great reminder that he’s carrying a baby. A baby that he can’t wait to meet, and hold, and cuddle. He loves the kicks, even if they hurt a little sometimes because they bring him out of his own head and back to earth. 

—

Right before the baby comes Craig is relying almost wholly financially on Tweek. Everything about that scares him, mainly because they could break up. Craig doesn’t think they are going to, their relationship has actually been going well throughout the pregnancy. They aren’t perfect but they try to talk everything out before it even gets to an argument stage - and if Craig is kind of a hormonal bitch, Tweek is ready to forgive him. But that doesn’t quell the anxieties Craig has, he’s so worried that Tweek is going to resent him and that they will break up. Craig will be left either heavily pregnant or holding a baby with nobody but his parents to ask for help. All of that is a nightmare, Craig tries to make up for this by pulling his weight around the house. But at eight months along he’s not really able to do much, he cooks, vacuums and cleans surfaces that are in his reach. When the doctor puts Craig on bed rest, properly towards the end of month eight Craig has a small breakdown. Mostly him crying messy tears about how he’s useless and that Tweek will resent him and leave him. Tweek couldn’t really talk him out of those thoughts, they were fuelled by hormones. Instead Tweek just sat with him, cuddled and rubbed his back till he calmed himself down. It was then Craig realised he might be in love - the proper kind. A love with immeasurable depth and scope. He thinks maybe he wants to spend forever with Tweek, that Tweek is his one, that without Tweek everything would fall apart and stop. Craig thinks that he needs him, emotionally rather than just financially or physically. 

Tweek is the one to say  _ I love you  _ first. Despite Craigs realisation, Tweek is the one to physically say the words. Tweek is much braver than Craig. He says it when they go out during the winter, over Christmas. Craig is supposed to be resting but they decide that walking up to the mall to have a date won’t be too strenuous. It’s snowing, and Craig is wearing a relatively new winter coat as his old ones won’t do up over his belly. Tweek had to buy it for him, which was kind of embarrassing but he supposed that if they get married this is what their future will be like. They’re going to have to get used to doing things as a family, and pooling their money together and other things that feel far too grown up. The dinner is beautiful, they watch the snow fall whilst tucked inside a warm restaurant. They have to sit at a table because poor Craig can’t fit in a booth. Tweek says I love you on the walk home, so casually, with one hand on Craig’s stomach feeling their baby kick. Craig cries on Tweek’s shoulder like an idiot, but he returns the words.  _ I love you too.  _

Craig is extremely heavily pregnant on his nineteen birthday, he’s overdue by nearly a week and the doctors are talking about induction. Craig is stressed because he really doesn’t want to be induced, mainly because he read that the induced contractions are more painful. That and he has a naive idea in his head that he wants everything to be done naturally. He has a weird guilt complex about labour and pain relief, he knows it’s a bit silly but he’s scared about the medicines maybe having some negative effect on the baby. He’s also huge and extremely miserable. He needs Tweek’s help to get up after he takes a shit, it’s beyond embarrassing and he wants more of his autonomy back. The baby is just too big to still be in his belly - or at least that how he feels. His organs are squished and he can’t eat anything without getting indigestion. He can barely breathe sometimes because his diaphragm gets so tight and the baby’s movement seems to be restricted. He wants his baby out and in his arms, ASAP. 

Tweek still is determined for Craig to have a good time, despite the very full on discomfort he’s feeling. Craig can feel in his bones that the baby is coming any day now, it’s just gotta be before the doctors deadline. They don’t go out anywhere, Craig physically can’t. But Tweek is a good cook and he makes Craig a nice home cooked meal and spends most of the day showering Craig with attention. Which Craig sorely needs, even if he didn’t want to say so out loud.

—

The baby does come before the doctors deadline, but only just. Craig actually mistakes labour for indigestion as he spends the evening being sick. Tweek wants them to go to the hospital but Craig decides to see if he can sleep it off - he can’t. He ends up waking up in the middle of the night to an intensely painful contraction, the kind that is unmistakable. His water breaks all over the bed while Tweek is on the phone to the hospital. 

After that it all goes quick, quicker than Craig has imagined. People kept telling him that birth isn’t like the movies, that he’s probably going to be labouring for 24-48 hours, maybe longer. But Craig is genuinely worried he might have the baby in the back of the Uber they called. Things were just getting so intense so quickly. It took everything Craig had not to cry in front of their stunned Uber driver. He kept it together right until the nurse admitted him, then he just collapsed into a sobbing mess. The nurse looking after him had obviously seen this a million times before and seemed to know exactly how to pull him back out of his fear and to concentrate. Craig felt like he had to push not even an hour after he was admitted. And then, he wasn’t pushing for very long. 

His son came quickly and relatively easily, well that’s what all the nurses said. That he was lucky to only have to have been in labour for a few hours. They remarked that being young had probably worked in his favour there. Craig had been so dizzy with happiness and delight, holding his son for the first time. The kid had a great pair of lungs as he cried in Craigs arms, Craig still in utter disbelief that this had just happened. That his son was here. He wasn’t thinking about whether he was lucky to have had a short labour or not. He just felt plain lucky.

They named their baby boy Noah Hamish Tucker, Tweek insisting on Craig’s last name. “If we get married I want to take your name” Tweek said, clearly as giddy with excitement and the potential of this moment as Craig is. Craig and Noah are discharged just under 48 hours of being in hospital, Craig was glad to go home even though he knew he was still very sore and was definitely going to need Tweek’s help moving around. But Noah was here, after what felt like forever. He was here and Craig adored him, the baby Craig had thought he didn’t want. 

—

Tweek and Craig weren’t even sure they wanted the one baby, but Noah is approaching two when they casually start to talk about potentially having another. They weren’t talking about having one now though, it was very much for the future. Preferably after Tweek has graduated, they’re tossing up whether to get married or to have another baby first. Craig thinks he is leaning towards having another baby.

But they did not mean  _ now.  _ So when Craig is confronted by an extreme bout of nausea he gets paranoid and takes a test. And when he sees the pink plus sign he doesn’t know what to do. Yeah, he was kind of getting the itch to have another baby. But the logical side had been winning - there was no logic now. 

They end up deciding that they’ll roll with the punches, that surprises are good sometimes and that they’ll work it out. They love Noah so much, and they’re kinda excited to be giving him a sibling. 

What Craig doesn’t count on is everything being turned up to eleven. The nausea is strong and constant. He’s constantly having to leave the room to barf. He has zero energy, he can’t even begin to explain just how tired he is, he feels hollow and empty like a husk. And his migraines go into overdrive, he ends up mostly being a very ill lump at home, barely keeping up with school as it is. He’s only part time with school, and he’s more of a primary carer for Noah. Tweek works and does school, it’s worked for them well up until now. 

Craig also has a tummy before he and Tweek have even thought about telling anyone. He’s only two months but his jeans already won’t do up. He finds himself hiding the pregnancy, even though he doesn’t really want to. It just feels too early to really tell people. Craig wants scans to show and he wants to feel really secure. He wanted to make it seem like they’d planned it. 

“I’m going to be huge” he remarks, studying the curve of his stomach in the mirror. “How can I be only two months?” 

“I dunno” Tweek says, Noah in his arms “It’s weird because wouldn’t your stomach be all stretched out from having Noah?”

“Thanks for reminding me” Craig says with sarcasm “god I am gonna struggle.”

“I’ll do whatever I can, man” Tweek replies, “I’ll look after you.”

“I know you will” Craig says earnestly.

And Tweek does, he’s sort of forced to as Craig becomes pretty incapacitated by his morning sickness. It’s shitty, and Craig feels super guilty but he is struggling to function, to look after Noah and keep up with school. He ends up having to defer his studies for the rest of the school year. He knows his mom will be mad but he hasn’t actually physically been to a lecture in weeks. Tweek has been taking Noah to a daycare because Craig can’t stop puking for long enough to actually watch him. It’s torture. 

Noah is not far off turning two, and is at a super difficult age. It’s difficult enough when both parents are able bodied. But Tweek is mostly dealing with the temper tantrums on his own and Craig feels terrible. Already he is beginning to see why everyone called his first pregnancy easy. 

Craig feels huge by the time they go for the scan, he’s had to get a bunch of new clothes and he’s really struggling to hide the swell of his stomach. He just wants to see the baby, and know it’s okay before telling people. But his body is threatening to give them away. Tweek carries Noah, who is being pretty good today. Craig wonders if Tweek has offered a bribe of some kind, like he’ll get him ice cream when they’re done or something. 

The doctor makes a remark about the size of Craig’s baby bump too, he can feel himself flush red as she does.

“It makes no sense” Tweek says worriedly, shifting Noah “he’s so sick he can’t eat anything, but his stomach is still huge.”

The doctor smiles kindly and assures them that all pregnancies are different. Sometimes the bump is just bigger. 

She has an astounded look on her face when Craig actually gets on the table, lifts his shirt and lets her feel his tummy. 

“So you’re not feeling well?” She asks. Craig nods.

“What was your morning sickness like with Noah?” 

“Uh, tolerable I guess. I could still eat and go out and do things” he says. 

“Okay” she replies, “well everything feels good, do you want to see your baby now?”

“Yes!” Noah exclaims, though Craig isn’t entirely sure he understands what’s happening. They’ve roughly explained that there’s a baby in his belly, and that’s why he’s been sick but they haven’t been more specific.

“We do!” Tweek says “Noah is excited to be a big brother.”

Craig just smiles and nods. He’s totally happy that his kid is excited to have a sibling, and he’s obviously on edge of his seat to see his baby but he he’s so fucking nauseous that he can’t really express those emotions. He just waits as the gel is squirted on his stomach. Craig watches eagerly as she begins moving the wand and the machines hum to life. 

“Ah” she says, as the screen begins to reveal a baby… Craig thinks. Early ultrasounds are always so difficult to read. Craig hadn’t really been able to see Noah properly in his first one and had spent weeks feeling guilty.

“Just as I thought” she says, Craig sucks in his breath, suddenly worried. Is she gonna tell him there’s something wrong? What if there’s some terrible genetic abnormality they can see  _ this  _ early?

“So…” she says cautiously “how do you feel about twins?”

_ Twins.  _

Of all the things Craig was worrying about and predicting twins was not it. Twins just weren’t on their radar, and well, Craig didn’t know anyone who had had them. He had no real reason to be thinking about it.

Tweek’s eyes have gone wide and he looks like he might drop Noah. He doesn’t, thankfully. Craigs own guts twist with nausea at the thought.  _ Twins.  _ Two babies? Craig used to think he wanted none - now he’s getting three. Instinct kicks in as his stomach lurches and he leaps off the table to be sick in the sink. It’s embarrassing and undignified but he can’t help it.

Noah, unaffected, simply yells “yay!”

“Oh” Tweek says dumbly “shit no wonder you feel so bad.”

“Don’t swear” Craig chides, wiping his mouth “ugh, I’m so sorry” he turns and says to the doctor.

“It’s fine” she says kindly “I see worse regularly. You aren’t the first person to puke in that sink and you won’t be the last.”

“Twins” Tweek drawls “ _ Twins  _ Craig.”

“God” Craig replies quietly “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Do twins run in your family? Either of you?” The doctor asks.

“No” Craig answers as Tweek shakes his head. 

“Not that I know of” Tweek says, “but I also don’t really know my extended family.” 

“Well, I guess you’ve just been lucky then” the doctor says “unless you aren’t okay… there’s options if you aren’t…”

“I’ll be okay” Craig says, although he isn’t so sure. 

—

Craig doesn’t want to terminate the pregnancy, and neither does Tweek. They just have a lot of getting used to the idea to do. Craig is mostly concerned about the punishment his body is about to go through, he’s still in the first trimester and he feels huge. He has this awful feeling that he won’t be making it to forty weeks, which isn’t unusual for twin pregnancies but he still doesn’t like the idea. They told their parents, they had to. Craigs belly wasn’t hide-able anymore, again, their parents weren’t super impressed but also - they’re adults. They can have more babies if they wanna. Craig is also worried about logistics, like how will they physically care for two newborns? One Noah was hard enough.

His morning sickness doesn’t ease off when he hits trimester two, he doesn’t get any kind of energy increase either. He hates that he feels so gross all the time, but it’s difficult to be anything but a cave monster in pyjamas. Sometimes when Noah is in a nice mood he will lie in bed with Craig, giving him cuddles and kisses to help him get better. Sometimes they’ll watch a movie Noah likes or he’ll bring in a toy but this only works when Noah is content to sit around. It’s nice for Craig when it happens though, he feels very fragile and needy in this state and hugs and kisses from either Tweek or Noah are very helpful. 

The doctor keeps telling him that because it’s twins he needs to gain more weight. And Craig is finding this near impossible - he can’t keep down anything eats. His belly is still huge though, the doctor tells him that it’s  _ all baby  _ and that he needs to  _ put on some fat ASAP.  _ Craig is trying but nothing is working, he’s just so weak. At some point, the days are all beginning to blur together for Craig, Tweek decides he’s had enough and takes Craig to the ER. Craig is too dizzy and sick to say no. Craig only wishes they didn’t have to bring Noah, who is already cranky from being woken up. 

Craig lets Noah snuggle up close in the back of the Uber, he seems to think rubbing Craigs tummy will help. And in its own way it kinda does, Craig feels that it’s good for his heart even if he still feels physically unwell. There’s something so wholesome about Noah hugging his stomach that Craig thinks it might be able to bring him back from the dead. The waiting is the worst part - especially since Noah isn’t big on waiting. Tweek tries to coax him to sleep in his lap but it’s not an easy task. There’s some old, weird toys in the waiting room that Tweek procures - Craig feels terrible that he can’t even get up when his baby is crying. He thinks maybe being pregnant with twins has bumped him up the waiting list a little, not as high as extreme emergencies but they only have to wait for a few hours. Craig barely remembers the initial consult, only that he was struggling to stay awake. They wanted to weigh him but he couldn’t properly stand up. Instead he’s admitted and hooked up to some I.V. He doesn’t remember much except Noah crying, probably because he is so tired. And it takes this hospital stay for him to really feel like he is finally being taken seriously.

After that he’s put on bed rest, he’s been told not to work (not that he’s been working anyway) and prescribed actual medicine to alleviate the morning sickness. The meds work well enough for him to eat again, and Craig starts to feel more capable and stronger. He does his best to contribute around the house again, and to look after Noah as best he can. In the time between him being five months and six months the babies have a large growth spurt. Craig isn’t sure if this is because he can eat again, or if it would have happened anyway. But by six months he is struggling to do things on his own. Apparently his bump is on par for twins, but all Craig has to compare it with is his pregnancy with Noah. And he definitely didn’t get as big with Noah until the third trimester. He remembers being pretty miserable in months eight. This is only month six - he still has  _ so long  _ to go. 

Craig has given up on the idea that his body will ever be the same again. Having Noah changed things but not super dramatically. The skin on his belly was stretchier and he has silver slithers from the stretch marks, his belly didn’t go completely flat but it’s was mostly the same. He still looked just fine in jeans and a button up. Craig doesn’t think it’s going to be so simple this time - even though he is still young, and probably still has elasticity in his skin he doesn’t think that’ll be enough. Before having any babies Craig hadn’t thought much about what it might feel like, especially when you are heavily pregnant. He'd been very uncomfortable with just Noah, but could not even begin to imagine the discomfort of two. He decides that the human body was definitely not designed to carry more than one baby, and that really, they don’t fit. Craig is six months pregnant and his belly button has popped out, he has stretch marks  _ all  _ over and his belly requires some kind of support. This wasn’t the case until eight months for Noah. It stops him from wanting to go out, he feels like he walks three steps and his feet are swollen unbearably and he needs a surface to rest his stomach on. And he’s more tired than he’s ever been in his entire life, possibly more tired that when they first brought Noah home and got no sleep. 

He gets Braxton Hicks too - he’s been getting them intermittently and the doctor assures him it’s very normal. He remembers having Braxton Hicks with Noah (and being terrified) but they weren’t so often and just… casual? It had all been very dramatic with Noah, Craig had been so very sure he was actually in labour. This time they were less intense, they were uncomfortable but Craig could still go about his day. Often he could have a hot shower or use a heat pack or something and feel better afterwards. The kicks are also so much stronger - he can see the babies moving sometimes from the outside which hadn’t happened with Noah, again, until month eight. His stomach is just very big, very busy and very crowded. Tweek very generously brings home a whole bunch of new pillows for Craig to strategically place around his belly. Even a very fancy body pillow that Craig had never even considered owning before now - now he spoons it more than Tweek. 

—

By trimester three Craig is supposed to be bed bound, and he has had to ask his mom to come stay because he needs help getting up or just to move in general. If they were rich and had the luxury he’d make Tweek take time off work, but Craig knows he will probably need Tweek more  _ after  _ the babies are born. His mother agrees, thankfully which means Noah can stay at home too. Craig feels ashamed to have to ask for so much help but he supposes he would need this help no matter what. Twins is kind of an extraordinary circumstance and he was always going to need someone’s help. He doesn’t know how single parents would manage twins - he definitely couldn’t. 

“I’m never, ever doing this again” Craig complained to his mom, he’d sort of forced her to take him out. He wanted to look at baby things and he’d been good at sticking to his bed rest until now. He just needed a minute to get out of the house and do something that wasn’t watch daytime tv and yell at Noah as his mom ran after him. His mom had to carry Noah, Craig could not carry anything, it hurt him a lot actually. Not being able to carry Noah, Noah was his first born, still his baby - he wants to carry him around just as much. He’s also terrified Noah will get next to no attention when the twins come. The twins will demand so much of his time, he’s still unsure how the hell they’re going to do it. 

“Three kids is more than I ever had” She remarks “two at once would put me off too.” Noah is in her arms and he is chanting  _ “Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!”  _ To get Craigs attention. 

“Yeah buddy?” Craig asks, and Noah launches into a pretty nonsensical babble about some toy he wants. Craig might buy him something small so that he doesn’t feel left out with the baby things they’ll be buying. 

“Did you find out the genders?” his mom asks.

“Nope” Craig replies, looking at a bunch of tiny onesies. They’re all white with various patterns - like animals, or cars, or hearts. Craig knows that white is gender neutral, but it’s also not a great colour for a baby. “At the scan baby B wasn’t facing the right way so we just decided not to.” 

They’d kept Noah a surprise too but that was more because they weren’t ready. They were still coming to terms with everything and they’d just decided they would keep the gender a secret. It sort of felt a bit wrong to be finding out the genders for the twins when they’d been so apprehensive with Noah. 

“But you’ve had scans since then?” She pressed.

“Yeah but we decided just to be surprised, it’s kinda fun to guess” Craig replies with a shrug. 

“Do you have any guesses then?”

“Brothers!” Noah exclaims.

“I had no gut feeling with Noah and I don’t have one now either. But Noah wants brothers, clearly” Craig shrugs. 

“You’re no fun” she says as Noah wriggles in her arms “you can walk,” she says to him “but only if you hold my hand.”

“Can I hold daddy?” He asks.

“Of course” Craig replies, and ushers him over, clasping their hands together. 

“You have to be gentle with Daddy though” his mom says, “the babies are heavy.”

“They’re very heavy to carry, so we gotta go slow okay?” Craig adds and Noah nods, then seems to concentrate on his steps, watching his feet to make sure he isn’t running too fast. 

“How small do you think they’ll be?” Craig ponders, placing his free hand on his belly. 

“Tiny!” Noah chimes in, even though Craig was definitely asking his mom “tiny like kittens!”

“Kittens huh…” Craig mumbles, turning his face to his mom.

“Well, definitely smaller than Noah was” she says, “twins are inherently smaller than the average newborn. It also depends how early they come.”

“Ugh” Craig winces, rubbing his stomach “don’t make me think about that. I don’t want them to be too early.”

“I thought you wanted them out?” His mom teases.

“I do, but like, not before they need to be… I’m just very uncomfortable” he says.

“Daddy” Noah says, tugging at Craigs hand pulling him towards a certain rack “blue ones! For brothers!”

“How about we get purple ones, just in case?” Craig suggest, Noah frowns but gives in and pulls him towards the purple onesies. 

—

Craigs goal was to make it to 36 weeks, and he got there relatively comfortably. He almost feels a bit guilty for wishing them out once he officially hits 36 weeks, having to remember that they are still early. Even if it doesn’t feel like it, he feels like how he felt when super overdue with Noah - even worse really. Noah was just one baby squished in there, now there’s two, even if they are small. There is still two, and they’re trying their hardest to be active, even if they have zero room. 

Tweek is off work properly now, he’s paranoid Craig will go into labour when he isn’t around. Craig feels more secure with him being around anyway, his mom is great but nothing calms Craig down quite like Tweek’s soft touches. Tweek’s a great birth partner, a lot of people didn’t have much faith in him because he’s such an anxious person. But Tweek is weird, he can turn on focus when he needs to and something in him just clicked. He focused so hard on helping Craig get through the pain and keeping Craig calm. He was perfect. He’s going to be perfect for these babies too, Craig knows it.

The birth plan is to try and go as natural as possible with twins. He had no pain relief and very minimal intervention with Noah, and they kept saying that him being young was an asset for this. So he’s going to try again, he knows it won’t be easier or smoother but he hopes that whatever his body did when having Noah will happen again. He’s accepted he may need a c-section, or other interventions but the goal is to see if they can go without. 

Noah is adamant that he’s getting brothers, Craig and Tweek keep trying to say  _ maybe, we don’t know yet.  _ But Noah is very stubborn and insists. Tweek and Craig have bought everything gender neutral, Tweek likes yellows and Craig likes purples, so most of the things they have got are those colours. They’ve got vague ideas for names, but they’re not revealing anything to family and friends. Not even Noah (mainly because he’d blab) - they also like the idea of seeing their babies first and deciding if their names are right. 

Craig is 37 weeks when he actually goes into labour, which he is happy with. It’s not quick like it was with Noah, the pain starts faint and very slowly builds. He decides to go to the hospital when his water breaks, his mom being wonderful and staying with Noah. They get an Uber again, and Craig doesn’t feel like he’s about to have a baby in the backseat in the slightest. For the most part Craig is just his normal self, going quiet every now and again when a contraction hits. It’s only the evening, so Craig is kind of happy that they could get to the hospital at a reasonable hour with plenty of time to spare. He never wants to be the person who has a baby in the backseat. 

He’s admitted, because it’s twins and “high risk.” Or higher risk than a singleton anyway - his water has broken and the contractions are steady so there’s no reason to send him home at this point. But aside from that it’s slow, for the first few hours Craig and Tweek are just waiting around. Just talking shit and laughing in between the contractions, the contractions are stronger but it’s gradual and Craig is handling it okay. Craig finds himself being relatively relaxed between them, with Noah there was no time to think, just push. 

Craig finds that slowly, over four hours or so the contractions have become significantly stronger and he’s beginning to tire. At this stage he figures it will be many hours before he is pushing and that fast, relatively easy birth he’d had with Noah was clearly just a fluke. Craig makes Tweek squish in with him in the bed, even though he really shouldn’t be able to fit. Tweek rubs his back and his belly where needed to guide him through the contractions. By six hours Craig is feeling deliriously tired and teary. He’s not even sure why, probably a mixture of pain, fatigue and anxiety. Tweek snuggles close, until he suggests moving around. Craig decides that he hasn’t got anything to lose, so they walk until Craigs legs go weak. 

By ten hours Craig has vomited twice, and the nurses are getting concerned by his slow progress. Apparently he’s nowhere near dilated enough, but he’s in a pretty unbearable amount of pain. And he’s not dilated enough for an epidural, he’s beginning to stress. The doctor ends up being called in, and suggests a c-section as it’s clear Craig is distressed and there are signs that one of the babies is too. Craig and Tweek decide to take it - twins are just too high risk. Craig wants them out safely more than he wants bragging rights to a natural birth. 

The c-section itself is actually quite chill. Getting the anaesthetic was probably more stressful for Craig, getting a giant needle in his spine made him want to vomit. Tweek had to hold his hand while he tried not to cry. The actual operation itself felt weird, but not terrifying. The doctors and nurses did a great job keeping the atmosphere calm, and Tweek stayed close, talking to Craig and squeezing his hand. The doctors said that it was smart to have done things this way rather than potentially have to do an emergency c-section later down the track. 

Craig starts to cry almost as soon as he hears baby A’s cry as he feels his kid being pulled from his stomach. He can’t help it, it’s been more than ten hours and they’re here and okay. Well, baby A is definitely okay. They place baby A on Craig’s chest and Craig snuggles them tight. 

“It’s a girl” the doctor tells him “I’m going to get baby B now.”

Tweek gets up to cut the cord - just as he did with Noah. As Craig has to stop himself from snatching the baby back when the nurse takes her to clean her up. 

“A girl” Tweek coos “I guess Noah was at least half wrong.”

Craig begins to sob again when the second cry fills the air, and baby B is placed in his arms. Craig knows he’s a mess, all drugged up, belly still open, sobbing uncontrollably. But these are his babies, his twins, that were so much effort to carry and he’s so glad they’re here. 

“Another girl” the doctor says, “two beautiful girls.”

“Noah is gonna be pissed” Tweek remarks, Craig just breaks into that hysterical laugh-cry as he holds baby B tighter.

Craig and Tweek name their twins Rose and Layla. The names they had been originally thinking of but it was nice to know that they suited them in person. Noah and Craig's parents come in to visit the next day after they are born. Craig is very high and still in a lot of pain but he’s glad to see them.

Noah is upset that he hasn’t got brothers,  _ not even one!  _ But he gets over his disappointment pretty quickly once he gets to meet the two little bundles. He’s too little to hold them but Tweek holds Rose (they’ve been calling her Rosie) and Craig's mom holds Layla so that he can meet his sisters. He seems to not mind that they’re sisters, and not brothers, when he realises that he is still a big brother himself. 

When Craig, Rosie and Layla are discharged Craig is still very sore. He hadn’t realised how painful a c-section recovery is, but he supposes, it is major surgery. He cannot carry his babies to the car, he can really only hold them when sitting down and he definitely cannot pick up Noah. Tweek refuses to let Craig lift a finger, all he does is rest and recover - almost on bedrest like his pregnancy. 

—

Tweek is seven months pregnant when he graduates with a bachelor of laws. It’s another accident, if they had planned it Craig probably would be the one who got pregnant. But Craig glad that it isn’t him, after the stress of the twins he’s not exactly jumping up and down to put his body through all that again. No, they were drunk on their anniversary, Tweek wanted to bottom, and whoops. 

Tweek refused to give up on his degree though, he was so nearly finished. And Craig is proud of his ambition. He looks cute in his gown, and Craig can even make out a hint of the bump. Tweek has had a pretty average pregnancy, his belly is kinda big for his dates, but not so dramatic people were thinking twins. It’s not twins, thankfully. But it is a boy, Noah, Rosie and Layla insisting that they find out the gender. But Tweek has been doing okay, mostly manageable morning sickness, he was uncomfortable but not bed bound. He’d been well enough to keep studying throughout. 

Craig has to really stop and remind himself just how crazy his life is sometimes. Teenage him had wanted zero children, then he’d wanted just Noah. Then maybe a second, the second becoming twins. And now a  _ fourth,  _ they were technically a big family now. Craig can’t really imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn’t fallen pregnant by accident at eighteen. Maybe he wouldn’t have stuck to his word and never had any kids at all. That thought scares him a little, as his children are pretty much his entire life. Craig has mostly sacrificed his studies to raise them. His mother finally relenting that he is an adult and he can make his own choices - his choice was to stay at home with his babies. 

It didn’t make him feel empty, or like he had amounted to nothing. Honestly, this felt more fulfilling than a career and it just felt right. Some people are born for it, Craig just never knew he was one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
